Tia Rose!
by Carolzitta Cullen
Summary: Ela tinha a vida perfeita: dinheiro, um carro do ano, uma mansão, é linda e ainda tinha o perfeito namorado até que:  "Tia Rose!"
1. Chapter 1

Preparando-me para a tortura cap1

Sou Rosalie Hale uma adolescente de 17 anos que é linda, que namora um cara lindo: o Emmett e era muito feliz com minha vida até meu pai dizer que eu fiquei sem cartão de credito e que minha mesada tinha sido reduzida a quase nada por causa de minhas notas. Eu sei que nunca fui uma aluna exemplar, mas tirar o meu cartãozinho me deixou super irritada com ele.

Mas esse não é o acontecimento do dia, o negócio é: meu tio Carlisle e minha tia Esme que não vejo há muito tempo voltaram para nossa calma (Diz-se tediosa) cidade: Forks. Eles não eram meus tios de verdade, mais meu pai e tio Carlisle eram amigos desde a escola e desde que nasci são como meus tios.

Soube que agora eles tinham uma penca de filhos: quatro crianças. Ainda bem que não sou eu que tomo conto deles, nem sei pra que tanto filho e nem foi por acidente: esquecer de tomar a pílula, camisinha furada, nada disso: tudo adotado, eles quiseram mesmo as crianças. Mas o problema não é meu.

Meu problema é que eles iam dar um jantar hoje à noite e eu tinha que ir, mas o Emmett ia comigo, sem ele eu não ia, soube que os pais dele também foram convidados e isso ajudou muito, problema resolvido? Não! Eu não vou ficar a noite inteira com eles, mas não vou mesmo. Adorava meu pai e meus tios Carlisle e Esme mas eu não vou ficar à noite toda ali.

Combinei com meu pai assim: eu vou ao cinema com o Emmett e depois ao tal jantar. Foi um custo ele deixar, mas eu convenci dizendo que eles só vão falar do hospital, já que os dois são médicos e o resto do pessoal é... Não sei e também não me importa.

Então são seis horas da noite, longa noite, e estava me arrumando pra sair com o Emmett que ia chegar aqui as sete pra a gente ir ao cinema, o bendito jantar também começava as sete e eram umas 18:50 quando meu pai saiu. Eu estava dando os últimos retoques na maquiagem, estava perfeita, uma saia de cintura alta curta e balonê preta, sandália de salto preta, blusa branca e um blazer preto por cima. Um pouco formal pro cinema e um pouco largada para a pequena recepção dos meus tios.

Mas não tinha jeito, porque eu não ia de vestido esporte fino pro cinema e nem ia de short, blusinha e all star pro jantar, e como fico linda de qualquer jeito... Eu desci e olhei o relógio, sete em ponto, meio milésimo depois a campainha tocou. Já disse que amo meu namorado? Lindo, me amava e ainda era pontual, mas tá certo, eu não merecia coisa menor que isso.

Abri a porta e a gente logo se beijou, ficamos ali alguns minutos e saímos, não podíamos nos atrasar para o filme se não ou pegaríamos uma sessão mais tarde, chegávamos no jantar muito tarde e levávamos a maior bronca ou não víamos filme nenhum e aturávamos aquele povo falando de como é ser velho.

O filme? Sei lá, se era bom ou ruim nem prestei atenção, fiquei me agarrando no Emmett no meio do cinema. Acho que era comédia, pelo menos eu ouvi um povo rindo de vez em quando.

Estávamos no carro a caminho da nossa incrível festa (sarcasmo é sempre bem vindo) e começamos a conversar.

-Preparada para nossa tortura? -Ele disse quase rindo

-Não e se eu tivesse dinheiro pagava alguém pra me seqüestrar, tudo pra não ir a aquela festa. Emmett começou a rir. –É sério. Disse dando um tapinha no braço dele. -Você ri assim porque seus pais não são tão íntimos dos meus tios, só vão ficar um tempo e depois vocês vão embora, já eu, se duvidar durmo lá e só vou embora na segunda-feira de manhã porque tem aula.

-Calma Rose, você sabe que se dependesse de mim eu ficava com você até você sair de lá, mas você sabe que meus pais querem ir domingo bem cedo visitar meu irmão na faculdade então, não, minha família não vai ficar até tarde.

- Você tem que ir mesmo ursão?- Eu sempre falava assim quando queria algo.

- Tenho mesmo ursinha. Ele apertou uma das minhas bochechas. – Meu irmão nem ia ligar, mas meus pais iam fazer um escândalo.

- Aff, e o que eu vou fazer em pleno domingo sem você? Já até imagino meu pai me levando pra algum lugar chato com um povo chato. -Ele riu de novo e eu comecei a bater nele. -Não ria da minha cara, seu bobo!

-Para Rose, para! Eu parei de bater nele e liguei o rádio e começou a tocar Fabulous do High School Musical 2(n/a: sei que não é a melhor música, mais foi o que veio na cabeça) .com/watch?v=QCl5gs7GFWY

-Que troço é esse? O que aconteceu com as rádios de hoje em dia? Musiquinha de filme de criança, eu não mereço isso.

-Eu acho que combina com você ursinha, tudo fabuloso, roupas de marca e gosta de um cara bonito.

Eu olhei pra ele com um olhar de: continue me comparando com isso e eu te mato e ele riu.

-Emmett Wesley (n/a: Sim, eu vi Harry Potter), pare de me comparar com esse filmezinho porque sou muito melhor que essa aí. Desliguei o rádio, aquela música cansava minha beleza.

Fiquei olhando pra frente, de braços cruzados sem nem olhar pra cara dele. Eu era muito melhor que aquelazinha do filme. Como ele pode, se ele a quer, eu não estou impedindo. Fiquei assim alguns segundos até ele dizer:

- Sabia que você fica linda com ciúmes ursinha. Ele me mandou um beijo e eu sorri, não dava pra brigar com ele, Emmett era muito perfeito. – E aquela música já deve ter acabado. Ele ligou o rádio e graças a tudo que é sagrado a música tinha acabado, agora tocava Good Girls Go Bad do Cobra Starship com a Leighton Meester. .com/watch?v=c8U7LLiUL1A

-Essa é bem melhor. Olhei pra ele e disse: - Te amo Emmett!

Ele sorriu, segurou a minha mão e disse:- Te amo mais.

-Quem disse? É claro que eu amo bem mais!

-Nada disso ursinha eu amo mais e pronto.

-Pronto nada, eu amo mais e está D-E-C-I-D-I-D-O.

-De jeito nenhum amor!

E nós ficamos assim, de mãos dadas, ouvindo música e discutindo quem amava mais, no final a gente decidiu que nos amávamos de modo igual e começamos a conversar em como aquele jantar seria tedioso.

Então, gostaram? Sei que não ficou grande mais se vocês gostarem no próximo capítulo será a festa e o dia que ela vai descobrir que terá que cuidar das crianças. E o próximo capitulo vai estar bem grandinho. Bjs a todos

Ps: Eu não tenho nada contra High School Musical, inclusive gosto e tenho os CDs. Só achei que ia ficar legal na fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

A pior noticia do dia

Daqui eu já podia ver a estradinha que levava a casa dos Cullen, resolvi arriscar e dizer pro Emmett:

-Emmett Ursão, tive uma idéia magnífica!

-Rose eu tenho medo das suas idéias, dá ultima vez a gente ficou uma semana sem sair.

-Mas dessa vez não vai dar em nada, para ai o carro. -Ele parou e eu continuei:- Vê se não é uma boa ideia, a gente vai pra minha casa e quando meu pai chegar a gente diz que se perdeu. É uma ruazinha escura e difícil de achar essa dos meus tios, podemos dizer que ficamos procurando, mas a gente se perdeu e só achou a estrada pra cidade e voltou, acrescentamos também que não ligamos porque o celular estava sem sinal.

-Isso até daria certo, se o seu pai não tivesse me dado um GPS de natal com todas as ruas que me avisa até quando estou acima da velocidade e tem um rastreador. Ele deu a partida no carro e continuou.

Maldito seja o meu pai, deu um GPS com rastreador pro meu namorado só pra a gente não ter a desculpa que se perdeu e agora ele vigia todos os nossos passos pelo computador. Eu odeio meu pai.

Emburrei-me e fiquei olhando pro nada enquanto o Emmett dirigia e estacionava o carro na frente da casa dos Cullens já lotada de carros. Ele tirou o cinto desceu do carro e andou até a porta do banco de trás, pegou seu blazer preto, o colocou, caminhou até minha porta e a abriu.

Ele percebeu que eu não estava com a mínima vontade de sair do carro e tirou meu cinto, ficou ali na minha frente parado e disse:

-Você vai ficar ai dentro?

-É uma boa ideia, tem até musiquinha do radio.

-Pense assim Rose, você fica conversando com aquelas senhorinhas chatas e aprende os truques da velhice, ai quando tiver rugas, estrias e celulite, você já sabe como cuidar.

-Hahahah Emmett, que engraçado. -Eu disse saindo do carro. – O dia que eu tiver um desses trecos eu me jogo do penhasco. Ele riu e me deu a mão e subimos a escada da varanda, a porta estava aberta e assim que entramos avistei minha tia Esme que veio quase correndo até nós.

-Rose querida, pensei que não ia te ver hoje, fico muito feliz que tenha vindo. Dizendo isso ela me abraçou e eu correspondi. Depois de abraçar, disse:

-É muito bom te ver também tia.

E era bom mesmo, aquela festa podia ser um saco mais ela e meu tio sempre me trataram super bem e eu adorava os dois. Ela olhou pro meu namorado e disse:

-Você deve ser o Emmett, não é?

-Eu mesmo Sra. Cullen. Ele disse e ambos se cumprimentaram com um beijo na bochecha.

-Você cresceu demais, da ultima vez que o vi era criança. -Ela deu um sorriso, era sempre simpática, não havia como não gostar dela. Era como minha mãe desde que a minha morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos. –Bem Emmett deixe de formalidade e me chame apenas de Esme e a propósito, seu pais já foram, disse que não era pra você voltar muito tarde que amanha vão sair cedo.

-Obrigada pelo recado. Ele era sempre educado, meu príncipe. Titia Esme sorriu e disse:

-Rose, acho que já deve saber que tenho filhos agora, gostaria de apresentá-los a você. Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou até uma sala de TV eu acho, onde num canto havia algumas meninas brincando de Barbie e em frente à TV alguns garotos jogando Nintendo Wii, algumas crianças eu conhecia.

Bella Swan, a filha do chefe da polícia, Jessica Stanley, a filha da bancaria, Jacob Black, Seth e Leah Cleawater, filhos dos donos do condomínio de casas em La Push que eram Billy e Harry, Mike Newton, filho do dono da loja de acampamento da cidade, entre outras crianças.

As que eu não conhecia só podiam ser meus "primos" então ela chamou seus nomes:

-Alice, Renesmee, Edward e Jasper, venham aqui por favor. Quatro crianças então vieram e pararam bem a nossa frente e ela falou. –Rose e Emmett esses são: Edward. Ela apontou para um garotinho de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes e o mesmo deu um tchauzinho com a mão. –Renesmee. Ela apontou para uma garota de cabelos cacheados um pouco ruivos e olhos de chocolate e a mesma nada fez, apenas nos olhou e deu a mão ao outro garoto, um loiro de olhos azuis. –Jasper. Ela disse mostrando o garoto loiro. –E está é Alice. Apontou pra uma garotinha que saltitava no lugar com cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos verdes. Deu um sorriso simpático pra cada um e Emmett disse sorrindo:

-Eu sou o tio Emmett e essa aqui é minha namorada a tia Rose. Ele me chamou de tia, de tia, não era algo que incomodava mais eu me sentia velha assim. Esme nos olhou e disse:

-Rose, seu pai e seu tio estão na cozinha loucos pra ti ver, então eu vou deixar vocês a vontade e se quiser pode deixar a bolsa em seu quarto, ele continua no mesmo lugar.

-Eu ainda tenho um quarto aqui?

-Claro que sim, essa casa é enorme, você sempre teve um quarto aqui e sempre terá. Ela segurou meu rosto e continuou: -Rose querida, você é como uma filha pra mim e eu não deixaria minha filha sem quarto. A única diferença é que tirei alguns brinquedos e coloquei um computador pra você. Espero que não se importe. Ela me olhou com duvida.

UAU! Eu ainda tinha um quarto aqui. Quando eu era pequena sempre vinha aqui com meus pais e como eles conversavam o dia inteiro eu acabava dormindo e eles sempre me colocavam no quarto de hospedes, mas como eu vinha bastante aqui acabei deixando algumas bonecas e roupas no quarto e o quarto de hospedes simples virou o meu quarto todo rosa e cheio de brinquedos.

-Você também é uma mãe pra mim e os brinquedos não farão falta. Eu a abracei e ficamos assim alguns segundos e ela disse:

-Bem é melhor você ir ver seu tio antes que ele diga que me apoderei de você. E ela saiu de perto de mim. Olhei ao meu lado e Emmett não estava lá. Olho pra sala de TV e vejo o Emmett conversando com as crianças como se fosse uma delas. Eu realmente não mereço.

Chamei-o e fomos em direção a cozinha. No caminho cumprimentamos um bando de gente chata que eu nem sabia quem era, mais que sabe-se lá como, mais me conheciam. Chego a cozinha e encontro meu pai e meu tio rindo e conversando como quando eu era menor.

Ao me ver, meu tio se levantou e eu corri até ele, tio Carlisle me pegou pela cintura me levantou e me rodou no ar como quando eu era pequena, relembrei o passado enquanto estava no ar e quando cheguei ao chão o abracei.

-Você está enorme Rose e está linda, sua tia me falou mas eu não acreditei, juro que vou te examinar inteira e descobrir o que seu pai colocou na sua comida enquanto eu estava fora. Ele era médico e toda vez que me via depois de um tempo fazia a mesma piada. –Eu estava com saudade, mais seu pai cabeça dura não levava você pra me ver.

-Também estava com saudades, mas você também não veio me ver. Enquanto conversávamos pude ouvir meu pai interrogar meu namorado sobre o que fizemos ou deixamos de fazer. Coitado do Emmett.

-É que meu trabalho aumentou muito e a Esme também estava trabalhando, é difícil achar um dia em que a casa inteira pudesse vir pra cá. Mais nós largamos aquela vida de malucos e voltamos pra cá. Aqui eu tenho paz e posso passar um tempo com toda minha família. Diminui minha rotina e você vai desejar que eu volte pra Nova York.

Legal, tia Esme estava trabalhando, ela sempre amou arquitetura mais nunca trabalhava, só na própria casa e pros amigos mesmo. Já o tio Carlisle, esse era um dos melhores neurocirurgiões do mundo, dono da rede de hospitais com meu pai e nunca parava, diminuir a carga vai ser bom pra ele.

-Então tia Esme está trabalhando? Desde quando?

-Desde o ano passado, mas não sabemos mais como vai ser mais, em NY tinha a babá das crianças, o motorista e as empregadas. Aqui por enquanto temos uma empregada que só fica de manhã, não temos com quem deixar as crianças depois da escola e nem quem as leve nos lugares. Ele sentou na cadeira e eu sentei no colo dele.

-Que pena! Tia Esme adora arquitetura ia ser horrível pra ela parar.

-Pois é, eu tenho o hospital em Port Angeles e estávamos pensando em um escritório pra ela por ali, nesse pouco tempo ela arranjou muitos clientes, mais eu não posso levar crianças para um hospital e um escritório de arquitetura cheio de crianças não é muito bom.

-Boa sorte pra vocês então, vou dar uma volta ai tio. Deu um beijo em sua bochecha e levantei, quando estava chegando a meu pai pra dar-lhe um beijo o mesmo olha pra mim com uma cara sarcástica e disse:

-Você lembra que tem pai? Por que até agora você estava no colo do seu tio e nem olhava pra mim. Por que não vai morar com seu tio então. Eu coloquei as mãos na cintura, Emmett colocou as mãos em meu ombro e todos exceto meu pai começamos a rir.

-Ela seria bem vinda pra sua informação Sr. John Ciumento. Disse tio Carlisle.

-Tem razão pai, eu nem me lembro de você. Virei-me pro Emmett e disse:

-Amor vai buscar as minhas coisas lá em casa. Meu pai odiava quando eu chamava o Emmett de amor. Olhei pro meu pai e ele estava acreditando. Tio Carlisle teve um ataque de risos e disse:

-John amigo, você sempre cai nessas coisas. Todo mundo ali já estava rindo eu bati a mão com meu tio e virei pro meu pai e disse:

-Eu prestei atenção em você sim tá bobo, e você poderia parar de ficar interrogando o meu ursinho. Eu dei um selinho no Emmett, sei que provoquei meu pai mais foi engraçado. –Já não basta o GPS!

-Ei tio, acredita que meu pai deu pro Emmett um GPS com rastreador só pra achar a gente e pra a gente não dizer que chegou tarde em casa porque se perdeu. O treco diz até onde tá engarrafado.

-Só isso, John se você quiser, eu instalo um chip nos dois de graça pra você. Sabe como é, eles podem sair de ônibus. Eu não acreditei no que ouvi. Meu pai estava quase animado, acho que não apresentaram o sarcasmo pra ele. Todo mundo riu e o meu pai disse:

-Dei uma de idiota de novo né?

-Sim! Eu e meu tio gritamos ao mesmo tempo e Emmett continuava rindo.

-Mas agora é sério. Meu tio se virou para mim e Emmett. –Se quiserem se livrar do Sr. Ciumento é só virem até aqui que vocês deixam o carro aqui e saem com um dos meus, assim ele pensa que vocês vieram me visitar e não se preocupa.

-Pirou Carlisle, fazer uma proposta dessa as crianças, vai que eles vêm mesmo atrás do carro. Depois disso eu sai rindo da cozinha puxando meu Ursão, mais ainda ouvi meu tio e meu pai discutindo:

-Se eles vierem eu empresto o carro, deixa eles viverem John. Disse tio Carlisle.

-Se minha filha sumir e o carro dele estiver aqui eu ponho a policia atrás de você Carlisle.

G-Zuis! Que fiz pra merecer um pai desses! Ainda estava rindo quando o Emmett perguntou:

-Que vamos fazer agora?

-Eu vou ao meu quarto e você vai comigo.

Estávamos quase chegando na escada quando chega umas coisa baixinhas conhecidas como crianças, eram as coisas: Jacob, Seth e Edward. Eles pararam na frente do Emmett e o Jacob perguntou:

-Tio Emmett, quer jogar Vídeo Game com a gente?

Os olhos do Emmett brilharam, parecia uma criança de três anos ou um daqueles cachorrinhos sem dono, os olhos mais lindos do mundo estavam mirando os meus, estavam implorando por uma porcaria de jogo. Eu não queria acreditar que o meu namorado, o meu Ursão, Lindo e Musculoso agindo como criança. É um pesadelo! Não ia ter jeito, eu suspirei e mesmo com um pouquinho de raiva disse:

-Vai Emmett! Ele deu um selinho rápido e abriu um sorriso colgate, correu para a sala de TV com os pirralhos e me deixou sozinha.

Sabe quando eu disse que meu namorado era perfeito? Eu ainda não tinha visto ele perto de criança.

Subi a escada e fui pro meu quarto, a casa estava meio diferente, mas tinha a mesma essência. Entrei no meu quarto e reparei que estava tudo no mesmo lugar, só sem a maioria dos brinquedos e com um notebook rosa lindo na escrivaninha que eu usava para desenhar. Havia algumas fotos minhas com meus pais e meus tios.

Sentei-me na cama e fiquei pensando, esse lugar me trazia paz, era meu refugio quando papai brigava comigo. Olhei pela janela, a lua brilhava lindamente e a floresta estava como sempre. Estava em paz, quando ouço alguém dizer:

-Tia Rose, quer ver filme com a gente? Olho e lá está uma baixinha saltitante com um sorriso na cara de mãos dada com outra pirralha, Alice e Bella. Elas atrapalharam meu silencio para descobrir se eu queria ver filme!

-Não! Respondi de uma só vez e a menor parou de pular e olhou pra mim com os olhinhos brilhando que nem o Emmett, ela disse com uma vozinha irritante:

-Mas o tio Emmett pediu pra te chamar e eu queria que você fosse. -Se o Ursão chamou é outra historia.

-E por que você não disse que o Emmett me chamou? Ela não disse nada, olhei pra ela irritada, suspirei e disse:

- Eu vou. A criaturinha deu pulos de alegria e saiu saltitando lá pra baixo. Bella ficou me encarando, eu a olhei nervosa e a coisinha saiu correndo com medo de mim. É Rosalie Hale, você é malvada, eu pensei comigo mesmo e ri.

Desci e encontrei meu namorado na sala de TV cercado de crianças encima do sofá. Ele acenou pra mim e eu ouvi um monte de vozezinhas irritantes falando: "Oi, tia Rose!". O Emmett ia morrer por me enfiar nessa "creche". Jasper levantou e colocou o Blu-ray, me sentei lá atrás em uma poltrona e chamei pelo Emmett que me olha e disse:

-Ah Rose, fica aqui também, tá todo mundo (Le-se a pirralhada toda e o Crianção) aqui nesse sofá ou envolta dele. Le lancei meu olhar raivoso e ele dissse pras crianças:

-O tio Emmett vai sentar ali atrás perto da tia Rose, mais vocês ficam ai, táh? As crianças pedindo pra ele ficar, ele olhou pra mim pedindo e eu virei pro outro lado. Ele se tocou e veio se sentar do meu lado. Dei um selinho nele e ele me deu um beijão daqueles. Não dava pra ficar brigado com ele.

Sensação que estava sendo observada mode on, parei com o beijo e olho pro sofá da pirralhada e seus arredores, tava todo mundo olhando o nosso beijo. Falei meio áspera:

-Vocês não iam ver o filme? -E apontei pra TV, a criançada toda virou pra TV e Edward deu play. Isso é que é ter moral.

Sabia que não ia ser o melhor filme do mundo, pensei num desenho animado, tinha uns que eram aturáveis. Logo na abertura eu percebi, High School Musical 2, o de musiquinha chata. Eu não mereço essas coisas.

Já era mais ou menos meia-noite, metade do filme e Tia Esme dá pause dizendo que quer tirar foto, eu sorri né, as crianças eram chatas, Tia Esme nunquinha. Foi só ela desligar a luz que o filme já estava rolando. Muito chato esse treco, só ai que percebi, o Emmett estava cantando todas as músicas:

-Emmett, você gosta de High School Musical?

-Claro ursinha, fui eu que pedi esse DVD, é muito legal né? Agora você acredita que a musica fabulous é a sua cara?

-Emmett Wesley, eu não acredito que meu namorado sabe todas as músicas de High School Musical! Ele percebeu que eu odiava o troço e disse:

- É que eles estavam em duvida entre esse e o do Barney então...

-Emmett cala boca e vê a porcaria do filme! Ele calou, eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro dele e voltei a ver a chatice.

O filme finalmente acabou e Emmett disse:

-Ursinha, eu tenho que ir embora. Aaaaaahhhh, eu ia ficar aqui sem fazer nada e a pirralhada ia encher o saco. É ai que percebo, o filme acabou e eu não ouvi nada depois. Me levantei, olhei no sofá e no tapete, a pirralhada toda dormia. Só não gritei de alegria pra eles não acordarem e me perturbarem.

-Tá bom amor. Ele tinha compromisso e eu não podia atrapalhar. Já era uma da manhã e ele ia acordar cedo. Demos uns beijinhos e ele foi embora

E ele se foi e eu fiquei ali no meio de crianças dorminhocas e velhos chatos. Vida de adolescente sem outro adolescente não é vida.

Sem muitas opções lá fui eu pra sala onde o povo todo estava. Tédio total! Acho que fazer dever de casa era mais divertido. Mentira. Até conversar com esse povo era mais divertido.

Era uma da manhã, eu podia dizer pro meu pai que estava com sono e queria ir pra casa. Tá bom, quem eu iria enganar, acordei era quase meio-dia, não estou com sono mesmo! Quero sair daqui!

Duas da manhã, três, quatro! Chegamos a um momento que todos tinham ido embora. Todos menos o meu pai e eu. Tio Carlisle já tinha colocado a pirralhada em suas camas e eu estava em meu quarto, no computador ouvindo musica. Bateram na porta. OMG! Será que a pirralhada já acordou? NÃO! Nem respondi então abriram a porta.

-Rose, desculpa, é que você não respondeu então eu pensei que estava dormindo.

-Sem problemas tia.

- Seu pai está te chamando pra ir embora. -Tia Esme disse com seu sorriso encantador e com ternura.

-Já vou descer. Dei um sorriso, ela saiu do quarto, desliguei o notebook, peguei minha bolsa encima da cama e desci.

Despedi-me dos meus tios com abraços e entrei no carro do meu pai. A viagem foi silenciosa. Estranho, muito estranho, ele estava pensando demais. Toda vez que saia com o Emmett, quando eu chegava, ele me bombardeava com perguntas, ele está muito esquisito. Eu é que não vou perguntar, não é boa coisa.

Já estou até imaginado, uma das viagens malucas dele pra um hospital tedioso, e como eu não tinha mãe, ele não gostava de me deixar só. Papai era sócio do tio Carlisle nos hospitais e ele era neurocirurgião também, só que pediatra. Então às vezes tinha que fazer cirurgias no outro lado do país ou fora dele. Foi assim que eu conheci boa parte do mundo. Mas agora eu tinha o Emmett e sem ele eu não ia.

Finalmente, depois dessa tortura do silencio, chegamos em casa, resolvi ir de uma vez pro meu quarto, eu ia fazer silencio e ele vai pensar que eu estou dormindo e não vai me falar sobre sei lá o que. Estava subindo a escada correndo quando ele me chama.

-Rosalie eu preciso falar com você. - Fudeu! Ele sempre me chamava de Rose, filha, querida. Quando me chamava pelo nome, a coisa era feia. Resolvi continuar meu caminho, fingir que não ouvi, ele não falou muito alto, quem sabe eu enganava.

-Rosalie! Agora ele falou meio altinho e não tinha como escapar. Virei pra ele com cara de sono, era importante adiar essa conversa ao máximo. Bocejei de mentira e falei devagar.

-Desculpa paizinho, é que eu estou com sono. -Agora é torcer pra ele cair nessa e eu me livrar da conversa

-Poderia descer aqui, tenho que falar com você. Ele falava devagar, coçou a cabeça, ele esta com dúvida e pelo tom eu sabia que não ia gostar.

Desci. Ia fazer o que? O bustica, lá vem bomba. Ele apontou pro sofá e eu sentei. Agora eu estava com medo, muito esquisita essa historia de sentar no sofá. Olhei pra ele, e ele nada disse.

-Pai? -Eu tinha que falar alguma coisa, ele só me encarava, até que disse:

-Você sabe que está sem cartão e que sua mesada está reduzida.

-Sei. Onde ele queria chegar eu não sei, mais ele estava enrolando.

-Eu deixo sua mesada no valor normal com uma condição.

Já até imagino, ele queria que eu terminasse com o Ursão, ele tentava me subornar com isso desde que comecei a namorar com ele, ou melhor, quando ele descobriu que eu namorava o Emmett. É, porque quando eu contei já namorava há cinco meses e já estamos quase fazendo um ano, mais pro meu pai ainda falta bastante.

-Diz.

- Você lembra que seu tio falou que estava precisando de uma babá e um motorista? -Tá, agora eu boiei, que meu tio tinha a ver com meu castigo. E essa historia de babá e motorista. Meu pai deve ter bebido demais na festa.

-O Emmett vai ser o motorista. -O QUE? E desde quando, o ursão não disse nada.

-Pai, vai dormir, amanhã a gente conversa, você não pode estar bem. Emmett, motorista? Desde quando, pai!

-Depois que ele se despediu de você, ele falou conosco e Carlisle perguntou se ele conhecia alguém interessado nos cargos. Ele se ofereceu, disse que queria comprar uma coisa cara e que o dinheiro dos pais não servia.

Eu ainda não acreditava e só acreditaria quando o Emmett me contasse. E aliás o que Emmett quer comprar. Emmett tem um carro, roupas de marca, tem a mim. Ele tem tudo.

-Eu converso com ele depois sobre isso, mas qual é a condição? Provavelmente era pra eu terminar, ele ia dizer que eu não podia namorar um motorista e coisa e tal, mas eu ia ficar pra ouvir e dizer que se ele falasse mal do Emmett, eu fugia de casa.

-Bom, eu falei que você queria um emprego pra saber como era trabalhar e que você seria a babá deles.

Eu realmente me lembro de ter falado da experiência de trabalho, nunca escondi dele que odiava a ideia de fazer faculdade, mais falei sim que queria saber como era trabalhar. Eu assumiria os negócios do meu pai e queria saber como trabalhar, mais me oferecer pra ser babá da pirralhada já era demais.

Eu ia gritar quando me lembrei de uma coisa, meu tio e eu fizemos umas brincadeirinhas com meu pai e quem sabe ele não está querendo se vingar e resolvi dizer.

-É brincadeira, né?

-Não. Ele me olhou sério e percebi que não tinha brincadeira nenhuma.

-EU NÃO VOU SERVIR DE BABÁ PRA CRIANÇA NENHUMA, SE VOCÊ GOSTOU DO EMPREGO, FICA COM ELE, EU NÃO VOU! Gritei com tudo, onde ele estava com a cabeça quando fez isso.

-É isso ou você fica sem mesada nenhuma e eu não compro nada pra você.

-VOCÊ BEBEU, SÓ PODE SER, DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ DECIDE SE EU QUERO SER BABÁ OU NÃO. E VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR SEM DINHEIRO NENHUM, COMO EU VOU VIVER?

-Primeiro pare de gritar comigo mocinha, porque eu não estou gritando e sobre seu dinheiro, eu não sei, ou você trabalha e além da mesada ganha um salário ou fica sem nada.

-EU TE ODEIO, VOCÊ É MALUCO, RETARDADO, PIRADO, IDIOTA. É O PIOR PAI DO MUNDO, TE O-D-E-I-O!

-Já chega Rosalie, eu não estou gritando e não permito que fale essas coisas pra mim!

Ele estava meio alterado, mas eu continuei, ia me ferrar, mas pior do que está, não pode ficar.

-VOCÊ NÃO SUPORTA OUVIR PORQUE É A VERDADE, EU TE ODEIO, COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO. EU DETESTO VOCÊ!

-Rose vai pro seu quarto.

-Eu vou é sair desta casa.

Eu estava me encaminhado pra porta quando ele segurou meu braço com força.

-Não você não vai, você vai pro seu quarto.

-ME LARGA QUE ESTÁ MACHUCANDO, IMBECIL.

Ele ficou apertando meu braço, enquanto eu gritava que estava doendo, ele estava me puxando e só parou quando chegamos à porta do meu quarto. Eu entrei e fechei a porta na cara dele antes que ele pudesse dizer algo. O FDP me machucou e me deixou de castigo.

Era só o que me faltava, ser babá. Eu odeio um bando de pirralhos encima de mim e agora tenho que cuidar de quatro. Tomei um banho morno e relaxante, coloquei uma camisola branca de seda curtinha. Eu me deitei e fiquei pensando em como eu odeio minha vida antes perfeita. Acabei dormindo.


	3. Chapter 3

Domingo e eu vou ter que olhar pra cara do meu pai idiota, que me arranjou um emprego idiota, para ser babá de crianças idiotas. Olho o relógio, uma da tarde, me levanto de camisola mesmo e vou em direção a cozinha comer algo. Chegando lá, adivinha quem eu encontro? Se você disse o retardado do meu pai acertou.

-Bom dia Rose.

-Não sei pra quem.

-Eu não quero discutir de novo, filha.

Dei apenas um sorriso falso e forçado e peguei um copo de iogurte. Sai daquele lugar, simplesmente não dava pra ficar no mesmo cômodo que aquele ali. A casa era grande e eu ia achar um lugar longe dele. Caminhei por toda a mansão até achar um lugar ideal.

Sentei-me em umas das cadeiras em volta piscina, eu não ia entrar, a piscina era aquecida, mas mesmo assim estava um pouco frio. Era março, o outono havia chegado e o inverno ia embora aos poucos. Se bem que aqui era Forks e se eu fosse esperar o calor não ia entrar nunca. Nem pensei, só me joguei na água de camisola.

Foi a melhor coisa desde ontem, a água aquecida em contato com a minha pele me deu uma sensação momentânea de paz. Fiquei ali nadando, mergulhando, tentando não pensar na pirralhada que eu ia ter de cuidar. Pena que essa sensação durou pouco, depois de um mergulho, olho pra fora da piscina e lá este ele, do lado da borda. Bufei um "Argh" quando o vi.

-Que é agora? Também arranjou emprego de gari pra mim?

-Vim avisar que é o Emmett no telefone, vai atender ou ficar de sarcasmo?

Se é o Emmett nem precisa repetir, só ai percebi que ele estava com o telefone na mão, sai da piscina pela borda mesmo, nem fui até a escada, meu Ursão não podia esperar. Fui até meu pai e ele me deu o telefone.

- Oi amor! -Pude ouvir meu pai fazer um "blargh" e sair de onde estava indo na direção da casa, sério, ele precisa urgentemente de uma namorada, quem sabe assim larga do meu pé.

-Oi Rose, como você está?

-Péssima. Você acredita que meu pai vai me fazer trabalhar de babá pros Cullens?

-Não sei por que péssimo, se não te contaram, eu vou ser o motorista, vamos ficar juntinhos o dia inteiro. Ninguém separa mais a gente Ursinha.

-Vendo por esse lado, ficar agarradinha com você o dia inteiro vai ser legal.

-É, mais você ficou com a melhor parte, vai ficar a tarde inteira com as crianças.

-Emmett, essa é a pior parte.

-Quando você ficar com elas, vai ver que é divertido.

-Ainda acho que vai ser um saco, mais não quero falar da tortura. Quando você chega, eu to com saudade?

-Só à noite, meus pais tiraram o dia pra chatear meu irmão, nem ele está agüentando. Meu irmão está fazendo de tudo pros meus pais se mandarem, mas eles não se tocam, então eu vou ter que ficar aqui e só vou te ver amanhã na escola.

-Ah ursinho, que eu vou fazer aqui só com o traidor do meu pai.

-Eu sei Rose, mais não tem mesmo como eu voltar. E agora vou ter que desligar que meu pai já está reclamando que só penso em você e esqueço do meu irmão.

-Tchau Ursão, te amo.

-Também te amo, beijo.

-Beijo.

E ele desligou, resolvi entrar, estava meio frio aqui fora, ainda mais que eu estava molhada. Entrei em casa e tomei um banho demorado de banheira, ia ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro, pra que pressa.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora eu sai da banheira, peguei a toalha e fui direto pro closet, peguei uma calça jeans skinny e uma blusa de manga azul clara que combinava com os meus olhos, chinelo prateado e desci.

Chego à sala e encontro meu pai ao telefone, passo direto pra cozinha, necessitava comer. Fiz um sanduíche, domingo era a folga de todos os empregados dessa casa, até tinha comida na geladeira, mas a idéia de esquentar no microondas não me agradava. Sentei em uns dos bancos da bancada e fiquei comendo, estava muito feliz fazendo minha refeição quando ele aparece. Só olhei pra ver se ele não se mancava, não se mancou, puxou o banco do meu lado e sentou.

-Eu vou sair com Carlisle para jogar golfe, quer ir com a gente?

-Não, eu vou ao shopping com a Vera gastar a miséria que você esta me dando.- Ia nada, decidi isso agora, tudo pra não ter que ficar com ele.

-Mesmo assim gostaria que você encontrasse a gente lá depois. Seus tios iam ficar felizes em te ver.

-Eu vou então, por eles, não por você.

-Tchau Rose. Ele saiu e beijou minha cabeça. Eu apenas acenei sabia que se falasse ia sair algo do tipo: "-Já vai tarde"

Liguei pra Vera e marcamos de ir ao shopping. Coloquei uma legging preta, bota de cano longo preta, uma bata branca com uns desenhos, um cinto prata e uma mini jaqueta de couro preta. Coloquei uma maquiagem meio rosada e peguei a chave do carro. E de M3 lá fui eu pela estrada.

Não demorei muito no shopping. Primeiro porque meu pai ainda não tinha me dado o resto da mesada e não dava pra comprar muita coisa e segundo, a Vera queria ver o tal namorado dela.

Eu tinha algumas opções, ficar aqui, inventar que perdi a hora e não ir à porcaria do golfe. Passar o meu ultimo dia antes da tortura no shopping ou eu ia pro golfe, via meus tios, meu pai (Diz-se traidor de meia tigela) e a pirralhada.

Meu pai ia me matar se eu não fosse e vai que tem outros empregos disponíveis por ai e ele me oferece. Melhor ir pro golfe mesmo e fingir que trabalhar é uma ótima ideia.

Peguei meu carrinho e liguei o som. Direto pro campo de golfe. Graças a Deus já eram umas sete então estava escuro, ou seja o campo mesmo não estava aberto, só o salão onde se joga mini golfe e eu sabia que eles preferiam jogar ao ar livre e então não ficariam muito tempo.

Cheguei lá e fui direto pro salão e lá estavam papai bobão e titio Carlisle. Acenei e me mandei pra lanchonete, com fome eu não estava, mas ouvir o papo dos dois... Era de morrer.

Estou eu muito feliz andando em direção a lanchonete quando eu avisto metade da pirralhada numa das mesas. Se me lembro bem são Edward e Alice. Dois chatinhos, um que se acha e uma que saltita feito Saci-Pererê. Não mereço. Para piorar a horrenda situação eles me viram e a coisinha saltitante veio correndo e me agarrou.

-Tia Rose, eles me disseram que você vinha, mas você não chegava, então eu achei que você não vinha. Eu estou com saudades, eu fiquei feliz quando soube que você ia ser nossa babá. Ai to tão feliz!

A criatura conseguia falar, saltitar e me abraçar ao mesmo tempo e tudo isso sem tirar o sorriso da cara. Edward veio andando calmamente, parou na minha frente e acenou. Acenei em resposta e olhei Alice que ainda estava me abraçando quando eu disse:

-Dá pra me largar?

A coisa me soltou e parou na minha frente me olhando com aquela cara de felicidade sabe-se lá por que.

Eu devo ter colocado tachinha no banco da igreja, pensando melhor eu nem vou a Igreja. Mas eu devo ter grudado chiclete na cruz. Não mereço isso. Eu estava prestes a mandar eles catarem coquinho na ladeira mas estavam chegando meu tio e você sabe quem. Não,não era o Voldemort, apesar dele atualmente ser o senhor das trevas, mas só comigo, era o meu pai.

-Vejo que já se encontraram. Disse o tio Carlisle me dando um beijo e pegando Edward no colo. Meu pai me deu um beijo, o qual eu retribui só porque ninguém ali precisava saber que eu o odiava e o mesmo pegou Alice no colo com uma das mãos e colocou a outra em meu ombro e juntos os cinco sentamos em uma mesa.

Depois de um tempo que me pareceu a eternidade eu descobri que tia Esme tinha ido lá mais saiu mais cedo e levou Renesmee e Jasper. Conversei um pouco com meu tio sobre o horário que eu ia trabalhar e que a pirralhada estudava numa escola particular um pouco longe de Forks em Por Angeles. Era a mesma que eu estudei quando eu era pequena. Então quando eu saísse da escola ia com o Emmett até a casa dos Cullens, pegava a mini-van e buscava a pirralhada e lá pelas oito tio Carlisle e tia Esme chegariam.

Então todos foram para suas casas, eu fui com meu carro e cheguei bem mais rápido que meu pai, tomei um banho, coloquei um pijama e fui dormir lembrando o meu ultimo dia de liberdade .


	4. Chapter 4

Hoje era meu primeiro dia de babá na casa dos Cullens, desci pra tomar meu café e os empregados já estavam lá.

-Bom dia Srta. Hale. Disse uma das empregadas

-Bom dia.

-Seu pai saiu bem cedo, foi ver o novo hospital em Port Angeles e pediu pra avisar-la.

Amém, quer dizer que eu não vou ter olhar pra cara dele até a noite.

-Obrigada.

Subi, tomei um banho, passei uma maquiagem bem leve, coloquei uma calça preta, blusa branca, um sobretudo lilás e botas. Coloquei os brincos, um colar, peguei minha mochila e desci. Estava quase indo falar com o motorista quando ouço uma buzina já bem conhecida. Sai correndo e dei de cara com Emmett em seu Jipe. Ele desceu do carro me deu um selinho e abriu a porta pra mim.

-Preparada pro seu primeiro emprego? -O ursinho abriu um sorrisão e eu desfiz o meu. Ele falava como se fosse bom.

-Não!

-Qual é ursinha, vai ser legal. Ele pegou na minha mão de modo carinhoso e eu nada pude dizer. Ele era tão fofo.

Chegamos à escola, conversamos com nossos amigos, tivemos aulas, quase levamos detenção, o Emmett quase espancou um garoto que olhou pra mim, eu quase tive uma briga com uma piranha que deu em cima do Ursão. Não prestamos atenção na aula, conversamos na aula e trocamos bilhetinhos, enfim, o básico de todos os dias. Eu quase esqueci que ia ter de trabalhar, até que bateu o último sinal.

Brinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (n/a: eu não sei como é o barulho então vai assim mesmo)

-Até que enfim, não acredito que vou ganhar dinheiro me divertindo, vamos logo Rose, quero ver as crianças.

Ele já levantou arrumando as coisas dele e as minhas. Era aula de história, a última de segunda-feira. Geralmente eu ficava feliz por ouvir esse sinal, mais hoje eu não me importaria de ter mais uns vinte tempos de aula, tá bom, eu não ia gostar de ter uns vinte tempos de aula, mais trabalhar era bem pior.

Ele já estava me puxando quando eu disse:

-Dá pra se acalmar?

-Rose, é o nosso primeiro dia. -Nunca vi ninguém tão empolgado pra trabalhar, saiu me puxando e mesmo que eu tentasse ir no meu passo mais lerdo, ele me apressava. Acho que fomos o primeiro carro a sair do estacionamento, nem quando íamos ter um encontro depois da escola ele ia tão rápido.

Desse jeito, com o Emmett dirigindo o mais rápido que ele pode, chegamos à casa dos Cullens para pegar a maldita mini-van. Eu tinha uma BMW, Mercedez, Jaguar, é muito melhor, eles tinham dinheiro pra ter, mas, eles preferiam a mini-van. Assim que entramos na garagem e eu olhei pra aquele troço, torci pra ninguém me ver andando naquilo.

Emmett e sua incrível empolgação entraram na van sem nem abrir a porta pra mim. Além de tudo meu namorado estava feliz por dirigir aquilo e era bem capaz de buzinar pra que todo mundo visse que ele dirigia uma mini-van. Tive que abrir a porta eu mesmo e foi só eu colocar o cinto ele já veio perguntando:

-Ursinha, quando tivermos nossos filhos podemos ter uma dessa?

-Não.

-Por que, ela é tão legal?

-Ursinho, esse carro é tosco, eu não pretendo comprar um desses nem em meus pesadelos.

-Ahhh. Ele ficou triste, eu mereço.

Depois de discutir com o Emmett que não ia comprar aquela mini-van (lê-se troço ambulante) finalmente chegamos ao estacionamento do colégio da pirralhada, eu estava descendo do carro quando o Ursão diz:

-Perai ursinha.

Ele pegou um porta CD e de dentro tirou um CD que eu nunca vi na vida, foi só ele colocar aquilo que eu quase tive um troço. Era um CD do Barney (n/a: não sei se esse CD existe).

-Emmett que troço é esse?

-Quero fazer as crianças felizes. O bobão respondeu como se fosse óbvio, eu realmente não sei o que eu fiz. Nem respondi, desci do carro pra buscar as crianças.

Foi só a gente parar em frente à porta da escola, que a pirralhada veio em cima da gente.

-Tia Rose! Gritaram Alice e Renesmee ao mesmo tempo e me agarraram.

-Oi meninas! Pois é, tive que fingir que estava empolgada com a situação.

Enquanto isso o Emmett fazia uns comprimentos infantis com os meninos, ele estava visivelmente feliz. Sorri para ele, por ele vou tentar. Depois dessa, dei um oi pro meninos. Emmett pegou as meninas no colo, eu segurei as mãos dos meninos e fomos em direção ao carro.

Estava tudo indo muito bem, tá não estava bem, mais estava aceitável, suportável até, pena que não durou muito. Foi só o Emmett abrir a porta e colocar as mochilas no porta-malas, começou a confusão.

-Eu vou sentar no último banco.

-Você foi lá atrás na ida, Edward. Agora eu vou com o Jasper.

-Nem vem, Alice. Você foi ontem.

-Tia Rose, ele não quer me deixar ir. Disse a Alice, como se eu tivesse que resolver.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Eu quero ir lá com o Jazz, oras. Ela cruzou os braços e ficou me olhando

-Tia Rose senta do meu lado. Disse a Renesmee.

-Tia Rose, eu que vou atrás. Disse Edward.

-Tia Rose, eu vou aonde? Jasper.

Caramba, que eu vou fazer com esse povinho, todo mundo ficou me olhando, cadê o Emmett pra me ajudar?

-Que tal assim, Alice e Jazz vão atrás e Renesmee e Edward no outro banco.

-Você não vai do meu lado? Renesmee me olhou quase chorando. Não ia ser bom fazer a criatura chorar no meu primeiro dia.

-Vou Renesmee. Ela ficou feliz, Alice também, mas o Edward não gostou da ideia de não ir onde ele queria.

-Edward, você vai do meu lado também? Mel Dels a criaturinha era exigente. Dava pra ver que o Edward queria ir atrás, mas gostava muito da irmã. Era torcer pra ele aceitar e a confusão diminuir.

- Edward, olha só, amanhã você vai atrás, tá bom?

-Então tá.

Graças a Deus ele aceitou. Então ficamos assim, Alice e Jasper lá atrás, no outro banco, Edward na ponta, Renesmee no meio e eu por livre e espontânea pressão de Renesmee, estava na outra ponta. Emmett na frente dirigindo. O Ursão ligou o rádio e eu me contive pra não bater muito minha cara no vidro, eles sabiam todas as músicas do Barney, desde a música de abertura a musica final, esse eles incluía o meu namorado, que cantava alto.

Amo você, você me ama, somos uma família feliz... . Eu estava quase me matando quando chegamos à mansão dos Cullens.

Listinha mental:

-tirar o uniforme da pirralhada -dar lanche -botar eles pra tomarem banho -No resto do tempo, arranjar qualquer coisa pra eles fazerem, que não me envolva.

Eram umas quatro da tarde, eu tinha até as oito da noite pra fazer tudo. .

Missão número um, fazer eles trocarem de roupa. Não ia ter como ir com os quatro ao mesmo tempo. O Emmett ia me ajudar, mais uma das obrigações deles ela levar as duas empregadas pra casa, e isso acontecia quando a gente chegava. Conclusão, durante um tempo eu ia ter que ficar com todos, sozinha.

Entramos com as crianças em casa e o Emmett colocou as mochilas no sofá. Ele me deu um selinho e se mandou. Eu ia mandar todo mundo trocar de roupa quando eu simplesmente olho a minha volta e não vejo ninguém.

O droga, fazer o que, tive que sair atrás deles, né. Começo a subir a escada torcendo pra que cada um esteja quieto em seu quarto e quando chego ao segundo andar vejo o Jasper vir correndo na minha direção, com Renesmee atrás dele. Jazz ficou correndo em volta de mim com Renesmee atrás dele.

-PARA!

Gritei mesmo, não deu um segundo e Renesmee começou a chorar. E agora o que eu faço? OMG! Fiquei de joelhos da altura dela e disse:

-Calma Nessie, para de chorar, vamos trocar de roupa e brincar, quer tomar refrigerante? Vamos ouvir o CD do Barney?

Peguei um ursinho dela que estava ali no corredor e entreguei, ela segurou mais não parou. A criatura não parava, eu vou fazer o que? O Edward apareceu e deu um abraço na irmã. Não é que funcionou, ela parou de chorar. Alice apareceu e eu aproveitei o momento pra colocar ordem.

-Todo mundo mudando a roupa e depois vai pra cozinha lanchar.

Por um milagre cada um foi pro seu quarto e eu desci pra fazer sei lá o que pra eles comerem. Será que já dava pra pedir pizza ou comida chinesa? Era uma opção a se pensar, por que eu não cozinho nada.

O que eu lanchava em casa quando era criança? Pensando bem quando eu era criança eu ficava no colégio até a noite quando meu pai e o motorista iam me buscar, lá eles faziam umas comidas que eu nem lembro.

Abri um dos armários e dei de cara com uma ideia, caixa de cereal e biscoito recheado. Peguei e coloquei em cima da mesa, peguei o leite na geladeira e algumas tigelas. Problema do lanche resolvido.

Jasper foi o primeiro a descer.

-Jazz o que é isso?

-Minha fantasia do Homem Aranha.

-Mandei colocar uma roupa, não uma fantasia, vai trocar e desce depois.

-Mais eu gosto dessa.

-Mais eu não.

-Você não disse qual roupa botar, nossa antiga babá separava nossa roupa e deixava em cima da cama.

-Eu só mandei colocar uma roupa, deixei a escolha com você.

- Mas e o Edward pode ficar de Super Homem?

-Ele não está fantasiado.

-Está sim.

Desisti quando vi Edward vestido se Super Homem, Alice de fada e Renesmee de princesa.

-Quer saber Jazz? Fique do jeito que quiser. –Ele deu de ombros e os outros se sentaram

-O que a gente vai comer? Esse Edward não era tão inteligente como parecia. na mesa estava o cereal e os biscoitos ele acha que vai comer o que, lasanha?

-O que está na mesa, duh.

-A gente só come cereal de manhã.

-Então come o biscoito.

-A gente só come biscoito no lanche da escola.

-Tô nem ai.

-A mamãe manda a gente comer algo saudável no lanche da tarde.

-É só não contar pra mamãe que ela nem vai ligar.

Ele pensou por um momento e pegou um pacote de biscoitos da mesa. Entupiram-se de cereal e biscoitos. Como eu sou inteligente.

Bem eu já tinha ouvido falar sobre isso, mas não era realmente comprovado por mim. Criança + açúcar = crianças doidas fantasiadas gritando e correndo pela casa. Ahhhh, quero sumir daqui.

Contei que Emmett corria também? Pois é, eu estou feita com a 5º criança.

-Emmett. Eu chamei e ele nem olhou, ele estava "ocupado" brincando de pique-pega.

-Emmett!

-Já vou ursinha.

-EMMETT!

-Diz.

-Poderia parar de gritar feito doido? Eu preciso de paz.

-Tá bem, Rose. -Ele disse triste e continuou: - Aê criançada, quem tá afim de uma partida de bola lá fora?

Eles estavam a favor, eu estou saltitando por dentro. Eles foram. Yeah, *dancinha da vitória. Sentei-me no sofá e assiti a televisão, me hipnotizando por ela, como qualquer boa adolescente. (n/a: eu e Alícia não, because a gente conversa sobre a rede TV. Morram de inveja.)

Estava tão bom, olho na programação e 18h00min! 18! Seis! Já.

Fui no maior mal humor até lá fora e chamei as meninas.

-Tia Rose nós vamos fazer o que? Renesmee perguntou.

-Tomar banho.

-Mas já?

-Sim Nessie, depois a gente vê um filme.

Eu estou fazendo programas com a criançada, acho que estou ficando sentimental. NÃO.

Assim que eu abri a porta as duas subiram correndo, eu tinha acabado de fechar a porta e olhei a escada a tempo de ver Alice tropeçando e batendo o joelho.

Ela começou a chorar e Renesmee continuou correndo, eu sei lá o que fazer, andei até Alice, a peguei no colo e a coloquei sentada no sofá, ela não parava de chorar e... Já sei, vou colocar álcool, não arde muito. Mertiolate, e onde budegas está isso? Band-aid da Hello Kitty. Espera ai Rose, não é melhor você olhar primeiro? Será que sendo filha de médico, você não aprendeu nada.

Eu olhei o joelho da criatura e não tinha nada. Menos mal, eu acho...

-Alicinha, minha pequena, não tem nada aí no seu joelho. –E que ninguém ouça isso.

-Como não? Você não está vendo que a meia-calça da fantasia rasgou? Você não sabe como foi difícil manter ela longe das boladas pra não sujar e agora eu rasgo!

Essa era das minhas, se com sete já é assim, com doze vai lançar moda na escola. Se fosse menos saltitante, eu a deixava usar uns batons da MAC que estavam na minha bolsa.

-A gente compra outra depois... Vamos subir agora?

-Sério que você vai me levar no shopping?

Oh droga!

-Não sei Alice, vamos logo...

Ela levantou no sofá, me deu a mão e nós subimos até o quarto dela.

Merda, Merda e Merda³

Assim que chego ao quarto, Alice se senta em sua cama e eu vou ao _closet _das meninas pegar as roupas, assim que eu volto ao quarto, dou de cara com uma Renesmee cheia de xampu na cabeça, o cabelo bagunçado, ela usava o roupão do Barney e estava parada bem em cima do tapete felpudo roxo entre as duas camas, conversando com a irmã. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que desfazer essa bagunça capilar ia dar trabalho, minha única reação foi ficar estática e deixar as roupas caírem ao chão.

Alice se levantou e recolheu as roupas num sinal de que não usaria aquilo. Renesmee olhou em minha direção e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse:

-Tia Rose, eu tomei banho sozinha.

-Nessie... Não sei como te falar, mas... Temos que voltar ao chuveiro, tirar esse xampu e passar condicionador.

-Mas eu já tomei banho.

-Mas não tomou direito.

-Tomei sim.

Eu estava indo na direção dela quando a mesma correu de mim. Ela subiu por cima da cama e pulou para o outro lado, sem muitas opções passei rápido pela cama, mas a mesma já dava a volta no quarto, por um momento cheguei perto dela, mas a pirralha desviou se jogando em um lobo de pelúcia grande. Quando me dei conta de que ela estava deixando o quarto cheio de espuma, olhei para Alice, mas a mesma estava no _closet_, como se estivesse num mundo alheio, ignorando o fato que eu perseguia sua irmã molhada pelo quarto.

Concentrei-me na busca pela menorzinha e a avistei ao lado do grande espelho de moldura roxa, busquei apenas a corrida até ela e disparei em sua direção. A espertinha desviou jogando-se ao chão e percebi que só teria essa chance. Ela desviou, mas caiu no chão, ela ainda levantava-se quando consegui pegá-la e colocar a mesma em meu ombro.

Ela se debateu, mas alguns segundos depois, se deu por vencida e bufou um:-Argh! Eu coloquei meu sorriso vitorioso no rosto e só a soltei quando chegamos ao banheiro. É Rosalie Hale, você quer, você consegue. Modéstia parte, você é um gênio.

Ela saiu batendo o pé na direção do chuveiro e o ligou. Ela fazia um bico e eu não pude deixar de rir de sua atitude. Ela virou pra mim e disse irritada:

-Tá rindo de que? – Aquilo me fez rir mais, ela bateu o pé enquanto tomava banho e eu fui ajudá-la a desfazer o nó de seu cabelo.

Assim que acabei de dar banho na pequena, levei-a ao quarto e Alice se mandou para o banheiro. Renesmee já estava de roupa trocada e eu terminava de pentear seu cabelo, estávamos sentadas em sua cama.

-Tia Rose.

-Que, Nessie?

-Você disse que a gente ia ver filme.

Fiquei a encarar o nada por alguns segundos, senti que Renesmee me olhava enquanto eu estava no eu dilema pessoal. Bater com minha cara na parede ou sair daqui correndo atrás de liberdade. É claro que sempre há a opção colocar a culpa no meu pai. Mas é culpa dele mesmo. Então...

-Tá, eu vou chamar os meninos. E depois a gente vê o filme.

-Eeh! Ela sorriu e me abraçou.

-Você fica ai esperando Alice e eu já volto.

-Quero ir com você.

-Mas eu só vou mandá-los para o banho.

-Quero ir com você.

Bufei mentalmente e estendi a mão pra ela. Ela ficou de pé na cama e disse:

-Posso ir no seu colo?

-Por que? –Eu perguntei rápida e espantada.

-Porque eu gosto de você, Tia Rose.

"E daí, eu não gosto de você", pensei na resposta mentalmente e apenas a peguei no colo.

Durante nosso caminho até lá fora, ela foi falando algumas coisas as quais eu respondi meio que no automático, porque eu obviamente não sei que diabos um peixonauta fez com o pocoyo.

Assim que chamamos os meninos e eles foram tomar banho. Renesmee foi pro quarto falar com Alice e eu me encontrei na sala a sós com Emmett.

Ele sorriu pra mim e eu sorri pra ele. Como imãs, a gente se atraia, era irracional, simplesmente acontecia. Me joguei em seus braços, olhei seus olhos brilhantes, ele parecia me admirar. Eu sorria sem nenhum esforço e ele me beijou. Calmo, gentil, parecíamos ter todo o tempo do mundo pra nós. Os gritos vindos do andar de cima me levaram de volta a realidade.

-Acho que vamos trabalhar, não é?

-Sim. Eu disse baixinho e ele saiu de minha visão.

Dirigi-me a sala de TV e Emmett foi pra cozinha fazer pipoca. Pude ouvir as crianças correndo e gritando enquanto desciam a escada e eu terminava de ligar a TV, o DVD e as caixas de som. Já deviam ser quase dezenove horas quando todos se acomodaram no sofá com seus respectivos baldes de pipoca. Eu estava sentada no colo do Emmett em uma poltrona, ele apertou o play e Alladin começou.

Eu não prestava atenção no filme, as cenas passavam nos meus olhos e eu estava em outro lugar, minha mente vagava na minha infância. Princesas Disney, Jasmine vivia apenas com o pai, ela parecia feliz com isso, se dava bem com o fato de não ter mãe. Branca de neve foi criada pela madrasta, assim como Cinderela, as duas sempre tiveram forças pra tudo. Eu queria ser forte também, a maioria pensa que eu perdi a mãe muito nova, então não me lembro bem.

Mentiras, eu, mais que ninguém, lembrava de mamãe mexendo em meu cabelo, me colocando pra dormir, cantando pra mim, as cócegas no meio de uma brincadeira, sua voz, a mais doce que já ouvi. Parecia que eu ainda podia senti-la me abraçando. Tudo acabado, eu era tão pequena, menor que todas essas crianças. Eu tentei encontrar forças, tentei ser como as princesas, eu juro que tentei, juro. Por mais que tentasse as lágrimas agora percorriam meu rosto, o choro silencioso não era notado por ninguém e eu me lembrava como se fosse hoje de manhã.

Flash back on

Eu usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca com bolinhas roxas, mamãe estava fazendo Maria Chiquinha em mim. Ela ia brincar de Barbie comigo, eu segurava duas Barbies, uma pra mim e outra pra mamãe. Assim que ela parou, eu sorri pra ela e mexi em meu cabelo.

-Vá olhar no espelho querida , assim você desmancha.

Assenti e corri para meu espelho. O cabelo loiro e ondulado estava preso por dois prendedores roxos. Olhando uma das minha mãos, me lembrei das bonecas e virei para mamãe. Ela parecia dormir em minha cama, ela parecia ter se jogado na cama e mamãe não dormia assim. Corri até ela sabendo da brincadeira e a chamei.

-Mamãe, mãezinha para de fingir. Ela ainda fingia dormir e eu falava mais alto.

-Para mãe, eu quero brincar.

Me sentei ao seu lado e gritei:

-Pai!

Ele apareceu um tempo depois e correu até mamãe. Ele chorava e chamou por uma das empregadas.

-Rosalie, vá ao escritório e pegue minha maleta.

Eu não sabia o que acontecia, afinal, mamãe estava só brincando. Fiquei parada e meu pai gritou:

-Rápido.

Eu obedeci, corria pelo caminho ao escritório e a empregada passou por mim. Agora eu carregava a maleta do papai em direção ao meu quarto e eu ouvi papai falar algo com as empregadas. Assim que eu cheguei ao quarto papai jogou o telefone que estava em sua mão no chão e tomou a maleta de minhas mãos. Deu ordens a Mandy pra me levar lá pra baixo e sem saber por que, eu fui lá pra baixo com ela.

Ela colocou uma fita no vídeo cassete, e me pegou no colo para ver Cinderela. Não demorou muito e o barulho de uma ambulância chegou aos meus ouvidos. Médicos subiam a escada correndo e de onde estava pude ver mamãe sendo carregada, tentei me desvencilhar do colo de Mandy, mas ela me segurou. Papai me olhou e seguiu com mamãe. Eu usava todas as minhas forças pra sair e não conseguia. Eu chorava e gritava.

-Pra onde levaram a mamãe, eu quero a mamãe.

Mandy agora chorava também e me abraçou. Eu chorava pedindo por mamãe, mas em nenhum momento ela cedeu. Eu observava Cinderela, mas eu queria mamãe. Quase no final do filme a campainha tocou e Mandy me colocou no sofá para atender. Ela abriu a porta e Tia Esme entrou.

Ela me olhou, mas ela não sorriu pra mim, ela sempre sorri pra mim. Eu corri para abraçá-la e ela me pegou no colo.

-Onde foi a mamãe? –Eu perguntei ainda chorando

Ela beijou minha cabeça e não me respondeu.

-Cadê a mamãe? –Eu insisti.

Ela me abraçou mais forte e eu continuei

-Por que levaram a mamãe embora? Onde ela está tia?

-Eu vou te levar lá pra casa, você vai dormir lá hoje, não quer pegar uns brinquedos?

-Só quero a mamãe. Eu disse olhando pra ela e Tia Esme não respondeu.

-A mamãe vai voltar. Ela disse.

-Promete?

Ela assentiu e eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ela seguiu em direção ao carro comigo em seu colo, olhei pra trás e dei um tchau à Mandy. Tia Esme me colocou no banco de trás do carro e se virou para ir para o banco da frente. Eu havia parado de chorar e olhava pela janela o caminho já conhecido. Tia Esme às vezes olhava pra trás e ela sorria pra mim, eu sempre retribuía, apesar de não estar feliz. Nunca entendi por que sorrir se nós não estamos felizes.

Quando chegamos, ela abriu a porta pra mim e me deu a mão. Nós entramos e ela pegou suco para nós duas.

-Cadê o tio Carlisle?

-Está com seu pai.

-Eles vão trazer a mamãe, né?

-Sim, Rose.

Tia Esme assistiu aos desenhos comigo e depois me levou para sua cama, nós duas dormimos juntas.

Flash back off

Naquela época eu não imaginava que aquela seria a última vez que eu brincaria com a mamãe.

Emmett tocou meu rosto suavemente e limpou minhas lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem? Ele sussurrou pra mim.

-Sim. Eu disse e peguei um pouco de pipoca do pote.

O barulho de um carro me avisou que meus tios haviam chegado.

-Eu vou lá falar com eles e já volto. Disse Emmett e me deu um selinho.

Olhei ao sofá do meu lado e vi quatro crianças, adotadas, elas perderam a mãe, assim como eu. Elas não tiveram sorte no começo e foram para um orfanato. Isso me faz pensar, e se eu não tivesse o papai, tio Carlisle ou Tia Esme. Como eu ficaria?

De repente eu me senti feliz e mesmo que possa parecer loucura, eu levantei e parei enfrente a TV.

- Tia Rose, você pode dar licença. Jasper disse.

- Espera, estou analisando aonde eu posso sentar pra ver o filme com vocês. –Sorri pra mim mesma e disse: - Já sei.

Levantei Renesmee que protestou e me sentei no lugar dela, ela parou para me encarar e eu a puxei em meu colo. Ela sorriu. Edward, que agora estava do meu lado, me olhou desconfiado e eu sorri. Peguei um pouco de pipoca de cada e conversava animadamente sobre o filme.

Meus tios entraram no cômodo e deram um oi pra todos nós. Eu sorri e continuei em minha batalha por pipocas. Eles se retiraram e Emmett entrou.

-Vamos Rose?

-Não, eu vou ver o filme até o final. –Alice fez que sim com a cabeça em direção ao Emmett.

Ele olhou pra mim desconfiado e perguntou:

-Tem certeza que você está bem? -Eu ri.

-Sim, e se você puder se sentar e parar de me atrapalhar a ver o filme.

Ele deu de ombros e se sentou no braço do sofá.

Quando o filme acabou nós nos despedimos das crianças e fui em direção a Tia Esme. A abracei e fui embora com Emmett. Ainda na garagem ele disse:

-Ursinha?

-Diz Ursão.

-Você por um acaso, quer dizer, há alguma chance mesmo que remota...

-Fala logo.

-Rose, você é bipolar?

Eu gargalhava de Emmett e ele continuou:

-De manhã você está estressada, depois irritada, depois você fica triste e ai é a felicidade em pessoa, parece até a Mary Poppins.

Eu ri alto e ele dirigiu até minha casa sem dizer uma palavra. Despedimos-nos com um beijo e eu entrei em casa. Meu pai se encontrava no escritório lendo jornal, ao lhe ver eu corri até ele, dei lhe um beijo e um abraço.

-Você demorou.

-Eu estava vendo desenho e comendo pipoca.

Ele fez como se fosse falar algo, mas hesitou. E antes que ele pudesse falar algo que abalasse minha felicidade , eu sai de lá indo em direção ao meu quarto, eu ia cantando desaniversário do desenho Alice no pais das Maravilhas e tomei um banho relaxante.

-Até o segundo dia então -Foi a última coisa que disse antes de me enrolar no Edredom


End file.
